Like A Cinderella
by Nono Mishima
Summary: -memperingati Walpurgis Night, yaitu 1 Mei - seorang gadis penyihir dan seorang tuan musisi. mereka berada diantara dua dunia, dan sama-sama mengalami hal yang serupa. -maaf jelek-


Warning : hancur, gaje, OOC, dan sejenisnya.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Victoria © Ayui Nonomiya

* * *

Dari kejauhan seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut seperti warna bunga Sakura, berpakaian err---seperti jubah penyihir, berjalan ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri bersandar di jembatan dengan tas gitar di punggungnya. Dia tersenyum kearah pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya---tanda memberitahu bahwa dia akan kesana. Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum tipis, mata onyx-nya mengamati setiap inci dari gadis berambut pink yang sedang berjalan kearahnya tersebut.

"Seperti biasa."

"Hmm, apanya?" Sang gadis menatap bingung kearah pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya datar. "Aa…kemana saja kau?"

"Aku? Aku baru saja dari rumah keluarga Uzumaki, aih~ kau tahu tidak? Nyonya rumah itu membuat _brownies_ yang enak. Lalu ke toko bunga Yamanaka, biasalah membantu Ino berjualan. Kemudian aku ke rumah sakit membantu dokter Tsunade dan Shizune-san merawat para pasien. Lalu---"

"Bodoh…" sela cowok tersebut sambil mendongkak ke atas menatap langit malam ini, bulan purnama bersinar terang. Hembusan angin membuat wajahnya yang putih pucat ditutupi oleh rambut-rambut hitamnya.

"Maksudmu apa, eh?" mata emerald itu bingung seraya menatap kearah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Bodoh. Bukankah kau _penyihir_? Kenapa kau melakukan kegiatan tidak berguna tersebut?"

"Sttt~ jangan mengucapkan kata itu, bisa-bisa indentitasku terbongkar." Bisik Sakura, nama gadis itu. Sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke depan hidungnya sendiri.

"Cih, lalu untuk apa kau melakukan hal bodoh itu, _Cherry blossom_?" lirik cowok itu.

"Eh? Aku hanya bosan dengan duniaku, yaahh seperti yang kau tahu sekarang aku berada di dunia ini hampir setiap hari, _tuan musisi__(1)_." Jawab Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pemuda yang disebut _'tuan musisi'_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis."Ngomong-ngomong. Aku jadi ingat saat dimana kita bertemu pertama kali." Ucap Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya. _'Tuan Musisi'_ itu menatap kearah Sakura disampingnya sebentar lalu juga ikut memejamkan mata.

Mereka berdua bersandar di jembatan kecil itu, sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan hembusan angin malam membelai diri mereka masing-masing, dilangit sang bulan purnama ditemani bintang-bintang kecil menerangi mereka, jembatan itu, kota itu, dan bumi ini. Sang _gadis penyihir_ dan _tuan musisi_ itu kembali mengenang ingatan ke masa saat dimana mereka berdua bertemu pertama kalinya, ya di jembatan ini.

* * *

**Flashback On**

"Jreng~" suara gitar mengakhiri nada yang di mainkan. Tepuk tangan para penonton mengakhiri hiburan itu, sambil memberikan beberapa koin atau uang kecil dan melemparkannya ke dalam tas gitar yang sudah disediakan untuk tempat koin-koin tersebut. seorang pemuda berambut hitam _raven_ membungkukkan badan tanda hormat, dan para penonton itu pun sedikit demi sedikit pergi meninggal sang laki-laki dan gitarnya. Ya dia seorang musisi jalanan yang sering berada di jembatan ini, untuk melakukan pertunjukan kecil.

Sang musisi itu segera menyimpan uang-uang yang baru didapatnya dari pertunjukannya tadi sore, dan segera memasukkan gitar miliknya ke dalam tas gitar. Saat dilihat keatas, langit sudah ngelap. Ini waktunya untuk pulang bagi laki-laki yang bisa dibilang musisi jalanan itu. Dia berjalan sambil menenteng tas gitar di balik punggungnya.

_Syuuttt~_

_Plung!_

Tiba-tiba cahaya kecil---seperti komet--- melewati jembatan itu dan masuk ke dalam air di samping jembatan. Pemuda itu terkejut dan segera berjalan ke samping jembatan untuk melihat cahaya yang tenggelam ke air barusan. dia menatap ke arah air di bawah dengan penasaran.

"Hn. Apa itu?"

"Aduhh~" suara seorang gadis mengagetkan sang musisi itu. Tapi dilihat di dalam air tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu ia semakin menajamkan pendengarannya di malam yang sunyi ini.

"Aww~ kenapa bisa begini sih. Aduh~ sakit sekali." Suara itu sekali lagi membuat sang musisi penasaran.

Tiba-tiba dari arah air di bawah jembatan itu muncul cahaya seperti --komet-- bergerak kepermukaan air. Semakin bergerak kepermukaan air, cahaya itu semakin besar. Sang pemuda semakin penasaran, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak takut sedikitpun. Tibalah saat cahaya itu sudah ada di permukaan air. Namun tiba-tiba, cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau emerald, serta memakai jubah hitam melayang di atas permukaan air.

"Kau…siapa?" tanya pemuda dari balik jembatan itu pada sang gadis yang melayang di atas air.

"Eh? Kau bertanya padaku?" sang gadis aneh itu menatap keatas jembatan, kearah laki-laki berambut hitam di atas dengan tampang bodoh.

"Tentu saja kau bodoh, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang gadis aneh yang tengah melayang di atas air di bawah jembatan ini jika bukan kau. Ini sudah malam, mana ada orang selain kau dan aku." Ucap sang pemuda datar.

"Aku…" gadis berambut pink yang tengah melayang itu jadi bingung sendiri.

"Apa kau seorang _penyihir_?"

"Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" mata emerald gadis itu membulat. Dia belum menyadari keadaannya yang tengah melayang diatas permukaan air.

"Cih, penyirih bodoh. Tentu saja aku tahu. Mana ada gadis yang bisa melayang di atas air kecuali dia penyihir."

"Ah. Eh. Huaaa~"

_Piarrr~_

Gadis itu kembali tercebur ke dalam air. Sang pemuda hanya memutar matanya.

**Flasback Off

* * *

**

"Jadi kau adalah penyihir yang melarikan diri dari dunia mu karena akan di jodohkan?" sang musisi kembali membuka mata onyxnya dan memandang kearah Sakura.

"Tambahan. Dan aku bosan , maksudku jenuh dengan duniaku." Sakura menatap balik wajah tampan di sampingnya. "…dan kau seorang musisi jalanan yang entah bagaimana bisa selalu berada disini."

"Hey. Di jembatan inilah aku melakukan pertunjukan, _cherry blossom_!" tangan laki-laki itu menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Iya,Iya. _Tuan musisi_." Sakura memutar bola matanya.

Jam 11:55 A.M

"Ah. Waktunya hampir dekat. _Gerbang Cahaya_ akan segera muncul. Kau tahu kan aku ini hanya memiliki waktu hingga jam 12 malam, jika melewati waktunya aku tidak bisa kembali lagi ke duniaku. Ya seperti kau tahu, Cinderella. Hihihi~" tawa Sakura.

"Yayaya. seperti Cinderella, sangat persis."

"Hey. Kau mengejekku?" delik pupil emerald itu sambil berdiri dan bersiap-siap, dia menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jubah penyihirnya. Sang pemuda musisi itu juga ikut berdiri.

"Tidak. Buhankah ini kenyataan?"

"Oh yeah. Kenyataan. Dan kau hanya seorang musisi jalanan yang tiba-tiba berteman dengan seorang penyihir yang melarikan diri dari dunianya. Puas?!"

"Tentu saja." wajah tampan laki-laki itu menyunggingkan seringai nakal. Sakura mendegus sebal.

Dari ujung jembatan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya besar muncul, Gerbang Cahaya. Gerbang yang menghubungkan dunia sihir dengan dunia manusia. Gerbang itu setiap malam tepat jam 12 akan selalu muncul. Hanya para penyihir yang bisa melihat gerbang itu dan…. para manusia yang memiliki semacam kelebihan.

_Gerbang cahaya_ itu hanya berbentuk cahaya putih besar biasanya, seperti lubang cacing. Namun gerbang inilah tempat menghubungkannya dua dunia yang berbeda.

"Ah. sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa _tuan musisi_!" kata Sakura sambil berjalan keujung jembatan dimana _gerbang cahaya_ menunggunya.

"Hn." Tuan musisi itu hanya mengganguk sambil mengamati gadis penyihir yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

Sakura segera berjalan kearah _Gerbang Cahaya_ tersebut. mulai dari jari, tangannya, sampai tubuhnya, di masukkan ke arah cahaya itu, dan sekali telan. Menghilanglah Sakura bersamaan dengan gerbang cahaya yang juga lenyap.

Kini hanya ada kesunyian malam dan sang laki-laki musisi yang masih memandangi dimana gadis penyihir bersama _Gerbang Cahaya _itu menghilang. Dia bersama tas gitarnya berjalan pergi berlawanan dengan arah Sakura berjalan tadi.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa nona Haruno Sakura!" seringai kecil muncul dari sudut bibirnya. Kemudian bersamaan dengan itu, dia menghilang dalam gumpalan asap malam.

* * *

"Dari mana saja kau Sakura?" suara berat seorang pria mengangetkan Sakura yang tengah berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya.

"Eh, Ayah. Ano~ aku habis jalan-jalan dari err…" Sakura menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk di katakan pada penyihir tua yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini.

"Sakura berkeluyuran di dunia lain, Ayah." Ucap Karin, kakak Sakura. Penyihir wanita ini menatap sinis pada sang adik.

"Sakura. Sudah berapa kali Ayah ingatkan untuk tidak pergi ke dunia manusia, jika para manusia itu tahu kau adalah seorang penyihir, bagaimana?" sang penyihir tua itu menasehati anaknya habis-habisan. Sakura hanya menunduk lesu. Sedangkan Karin tersenyum jahil dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diomeli habis-habisan oleh sang Ayah.

"Kau tahu Sakura, dalam beberapa hari lagi keluarga penyihir kelas atas, keluarga Uchiha ingin bertamu kerumah kita. Bagaimana jika mereka melihat salah satu anak Ayah tidak ada? Mereka datang kesini untuk melakukan perjodohan. Dan memilih salah satu diantara kau, Karin, dan Ami." Sang Ayah berkata panjang lebar pada anak paling kecilnya tersebut.

"Iya Ayah. Aku tahu. Ayah sudah mengatakannya beratus-ratus kali." Sakura memutar bola matanya. Lalu dia pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan sang Ayah yang masih menasehati, kalau tidak mau dibilang mengomeli.

* * *

"Haahh~ ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku bosan dengan hal ini. Apalagi perjodohan dengan penyihir atas. Cih menyebalkan. Dikatakan atas nama tradisi. Hey, ayolah! Sekarang sudah tidak zaman lagi. Terserah mau dengan Karin, atau kak Ami _pria-yang-akan-dijodohkan-itu_. Asalkan jangan denganku. _Duniaku__(2)_ ini membosan. Aku seperti _Cinderella_ saja, Karin dan Kak Ami sering memerintahku. Lebih baik aku pergi kedunia manusia. Disana ada Ino, dokter Tsunade dan Shizune-senpai, lalu keluarga Uzumaki. Besok aku kesana lagi ah~ err… ngomong-ngomong _Owly__(3)_ sudah makan?" tanya Sakura pada burung hantu berbulu coklat yang berdiri di jendela kamarnya.

_Uhu~ Uhu~_

"Ah~ kau belum makan? Maafkan aku. Seharian ini aku meninggalkanmu." Sakura segera berjalan menuju laci kecil yang ada di samping pintu kamarnya, dia mengambil makanan untuk burung hantunya. Lalu disodorkannya makan itu pada burung hantu itu. Owly memakan dengan lahap, terkadang sambil ber-uhu-uhu. Sakura tersenyum sambil membelai bulu burung hantu berwarna coklat tersebut.

Setelah dirasa cukup memberi makan pada binatang peliharaannya---Owly---itu sakura merebahkan dirinya pada kasur empuk yang ada di kamarnya. Owly sudah tidak tahu pergi kemana. Sakura menatap jendela kamarnya yang stategis untuk melihat langit malam. Sang bulan purnama sudah berpindah posisi, para bintang berkelap-kelip. Ingin rasanya terbang barang sebentar saja dengan sapu terbangnya, mengelilingi langit malam ini. Tapi tubuh Sakura tidak mengizinkan. Dia terlalu lelah.

"Ngomong-ngomong _tuan musisi_ saat ini sedang apa ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura memegang sebuah kalung yang terpasang di lehernya. Kalau itu hanya berbentuk biasa, tapi buah kalungnya berbentuk bulan sabit.

Kalung pemberian _tuan musisi_, saat dimana lelaki itu mendapatkan uang yang banyak dari pertunjukkan gitarnya. Lelaki itu berbaik hati membelikan sebuah kalung unik pada Sakura. Sakura bertanya untuk apa mebelikkannya kalung? Tapi dijawab tuan musisi itu sebagai hadiah karena hari itu dia mendapatkan penghasilan yang lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya. Sakura kembali tersenyum, dan pupil emerald menutup.

* * *

"Tuan muda darimana saja anda?" tanya seorang pria berambut perak, dengan masker hitam yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

Lelaki yang di sebut itu hanya berjalan acuh, pria berambut perak itu mengikutinya dari belakang. "Tuan Fugaku mencari anda seharian ini."

"Hn." Satu kalimat yang keluar dari pemuda acuh itu membalas. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah ruang utama mansion megah ini, jubah hitam dengan hiasan lambang kipas merah putih di punggung menghiasi jubah itu, tudung jubah menutupi kepalanya. Kini yang terlihat hanyalah sosok angkuh yang menyelimuti jubah hitam itu. Sang pria berambut perak masih mengekornya di belakang.

Pemuda itu masih berjalan di koridor mansion megah itu, sampai dia berbelok ke arah kanan. Dan di depannya seorang pria tua yang sama persis memakai jubah kebesaran seperti yang dipakai oleh sang pemuda tengah duduk di sebuah kursi besar, sepertinya sebuah kursi kepemimpinan.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya pemuda itu menatap sang pria tua dari balik tudung hitamnya.

"Hn. Kau masih ingatkan beberapa hari lagi kita akan berkunjung ke rumah para penyihir untuk mencarikan kau pasangan?" ucap suara berat sang pria tua yang tengah duduk tersebut.

"Aku mengerti Ayah." Pemuda itu menunduk tanda hormat, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan sosok tua yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan pria berambut perak yang daritadi mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana ini Kakashi. Dia sepertinya menolak saat akan di jodohkan? Acara pesta kemaren malam tidak membuahkan hasil. Kakaknya sudah tiada untuk menduduki jabatanku ini, hanya tinggal dialah yang menggantikkan posisiku." Tanya pria tua tersebut pada sesosok pria muda berambut perak yang di sebutnya Kakashi itu.

"Entahlah Tuan Fugaku." Ucap Kakashi.

* * *

_Ting Tong~_

Sakura menekan bel rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Dia menunggu dengan wajah tidak sabar. Hampir setiap hari dia bermain di rumah ini bersama Naruto dan kedua orangtua Naruto, teman dunia manusianya. Disinilah tempat dia beristirahat. Keluarga ini tidak mengetahui sama sekali bahwa Sakura seorang penyihir, mereka hanya mengetahui Sakura kenalan Naruto.

_Kriiekk~_

"Ah Sakura. Ayo masuk, bibi hari ini membuat _pancake_." Ucap seorang wanita muda berambut merah, Kushina Namikaze. Sakura mengangguk, lalu masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Sakura pun duduk di ruang tamu sambil menunggu bibi Kushina mengambilkan pancake untuknya. Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto dengan handuk kecil menggantung di lehernya, seperti baru saja berolahraga.

"Eh, Sakura!!" cengir Naruto sambil mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku habis olahraga." Naruto membersihkan peluh yang ada di dahinya.

"Oh."

Hampir seharian jika tidak berkunjung ke toko Ino dan rumah sakit kecil, di kota kecil itu dia berada di rumah ini. Keluarga ini menerima Sakura apa adanya dengan tangan terbuka, tanpa mempermasalahkan asal-usul diri gadis ini. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah dia adalah kenalan Naruto. Mereka bertemu saat dimana Sakura pertama kali memasuki dunia manusia, saat itu dia masih belum mengenal dunia ini, dan dia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut.

Naruto tidak mengetahui sama sekali bahwa Sakura adalah seorang penyihir, yang dia ketahui adalah Sakura orang asing yang pindah ke kota kecil ini.

Sakura merubah pakaiannya layaknya seperti para manusia itu, dia hanyalah seorang gadis muda yang pindah ke kota kecil ini, yang kehadirannya terkadang ada dan tidak.

* * *

Matahari sudah berwarna orange, tandanya akan segera pergi. Dan sang saudara akan menggantikan tugasnya, setiap hari. Para burung segera pulang ke rumah, namun para manusia di kota ini masih melakukan kegiatannya.

Alunan melodi terdengar dari arah jembatan di tengah ke kota kecil itu. Sakura yang penasaran segera menuju arah jembatan, dimana orang-orang berkumpul membentuk setengah lingkaran kecil. Semakin dekat Sakura semakin jelas mendegar alunan melodi santai dari gitar yang dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam degan bentuk raven, pemuda itu berdiri sambil memainkan alunan melodi santai, dari gitar miliknya.

Akhirnya sang melodi berhenti, pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya kepada orang-orang yang melihat pertunjukannya hari ini. Hal seperti itulah yang dilakukan musisi jalanan ini setiap harinya. Sakura yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan permuda itu melakukan pertunjukan, mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"_Pres Du Coeur_ versi solo?" gadis penyihir itu menatap ke arah pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang bersandar di jembatan itu, diapun ikut duduk bersandar.

"Hn."

"Kau bisa memainkannya sekali lagi?"

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu Nona." Mata onyx itu menatap ke mata emerald di sampingnya. Sakura tersenyum.

Diiringi sang bulan yang memunculkan dirinya, ritme, nada, alunan melody menjadi satu-kesatuan dalam sebuah musik yang di keluarkan oleh jari-jari pemuda itu. Pres Du Coeur versi solo pemuda tersebut. sebuah nada yang menampilkan ketenangan, santai.

Di saat sang musisi memainkan alunan nada tersebut seraya menutup mata, sang gadis penyihir hanya menatap lekat-lekat setiap lekuk wajah sang musisi. Rambut hitam raven, wajah yang tampan. Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tiba-tiba sang musisi membuka matanya, dan Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa kau?" alis pemuda itu berkerut.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab gadis itu serasa tersenyum.

"Dasar penyihir bodoh."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ritme mu kacau."

Sakura memutar matanya seraya berucap "Terserah." Pada pemuda di sampingnya itu. Dia berdiri dan merapalkan suatu mantra yang merubah pakaian manusianya menjadi jubah penyihir miliknya.

Pemuda yang tengah bersandar itu menatap kearah Sakura yang sedang merubah pakaian manusia menjadi jubah penyihir, dengan sebuah cahaya kecil yang keluar dari tubuhnya, berubahlah sudah pakaian itu menjadi jubah penyihir.

"Kenapa lagi?" cibir Sakura.

"Kau bodoh."

"Cih."

* * *

"Lihat! Anak ini selalu keluyuran." Karin sambil berkacang pinggang berkata saat Sakura memasuki rumah mereka.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu malu." Ami, kakak tertua di keluarga itu berkata sinis pada sang adik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah besok malam keluarga Uchiha itu akan datang kesini untuk menjodohkan anaknya pada kita?" tanya gadis berkacamata tersebut pada sang kakak. Ami mengangguk ceria. Sedangkan Sakura hanya berlalu tanpa memikirkan perkataan dari kedua kakaknya tersebut.

* * *

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera berangkat!" ucap Kakashi, pria muda itu berkata pada sang majikan.

"Aku pikir juga begitu tuan." Fugaku menggangguk setuju.

Seorang pemuda menghampiri mereka, wajahnya yang terlihat kokoh semakin membuat tampan, apalagi dengan aura yang di keluarkannya. Dingin.

Mereka bertiga membaca suatu mantra, perapalan yang sangat sulit. Dan dalam sekejab menghilanglah mereka menuju suatu tempat(4).

* * *

Gadis bermata emerald itu tengah kebingungan mencari seseorang yang biasanya duduk di sisi jembatan dengan gitar miliknya, namun hari ini sang pemuda sepertinya tidak muncul

Dilangit bulan purnama kembali memunculkan diri. Yang ada hanya warna gelap malam serta cahaya dari sang bulan dan bintang. Dan gadis itu yakin, jika hari ini seseorang yang selalu menemaninya setiap malam menunggu gerbang cahaya datang tidak ada.

Perasaan gelisah segera menyelimuti hati penyihir muda itu, disekitarnya benar-benar sunyi. Sambil berpikir tentang kenapa orang itu tidak muncul Sakura berjalan kesana kemari.

Akhirnya dia menyerah saat sang gerbang cahaya muncul, menjemputnya untuk pulang. Sebelum berjalan kearah gerbang cahaya, ditatapnya sisi jembatan yang selalu menjadi tempat dia dan orang itu berada.

* * *

Sakura berjalan lunglai menuju rumah yang ada di depannya.

Setelah sang tuan musisi yang tidak muncul malam itu, dia merasa kesepian. Biasanya pemuda itu selalu menemaninya menunggu sang gerbang cahaya datang, tapi kali ini dia tidak ada. Entah apa yang terjadi pada orang itu.

Dengan perasaan tidak semangat tangan mungilnya membuka ganggang pintu rumah itu. Sakura menjalan memasuk kedalam rumah. Dan…

"…bagaimana kalau…"

"Sakura. Perkenalkan ini adalah tuan Uchiha."

Gadis itu mendengar namanya di panggil. dan berbalik arah menatap ruang tamu di samping pintu. "Iya Ayah?" katanya lemas.

"Ayo kemari!"

Sakura mengikuti perintah sang ayah, jika tidak mau keluarga mereka akan dianggap tidak sopan. Sebentar, ditatapnya disisi kiri duduk sang Ayah, Karin, dan Ami. Gadis itu melihat dari sudut bibir kedua kakaknya tertawa jahil, dia mendegus.

Menatap kearah sebaliknya. Mata hijau emeraldnya menemukan sesosok pria muda berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Pria itu tersenyum kearahnya. Sakura membuat kesimpulan bahwa pria ini _aneh_.

Yang duduk di sang pria perak adalah seorang tua, urat-urat halus mengisi wajah yang mulai berkerut itu, namun gadis itu tahu. Dibalik itu dia menyimpan sosok seorang pemimpin.

Sakura berdiri di tengah-tengah antara sofa kiri dan kanan di ruangan itu. Dengan gayanya yang aneh gadis itu menatap seseorang yang paling misterius –duduk yang paling jauh darinya. Gadis itu mengenali sosok itu. Tapi, Sakura lupa entah dimana mereka bertemu.

Tapi…

"KAU?" seruan Sakura membahan di rumah itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok dingin seseoran yang duduk paling jauh. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya mengerutkan alis.

"Hai _Cherry Blossom_!" seringai nakal tersunggih di wajah tampan itu. Sekali lagi membuat terkejut semua oranf yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" terdengar jelas suara bergetar antar terkejut dan kecewa dari gadis berkacamata yang duduk diantara sang kakak dan ayah.

* * *

Hembusan angin sore membelai dua sosok yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jembatan, mereka menatap parah perahu kecil yang melintas di bawah. Air terlihat berkerlap-kerlip dikarenakan pancaran dari matahari sore.

"Jadi?" tanya sang pemuda membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm?" jawab gadis yang berdiri disampinya, masih menikmati hawa sore itu.

"Hey, bodoh. Kau mengerti apa yang ku ucapkan?"

"Tidak." Ucap sang gadis menatap kesampingnya. "Kau berkata apa? Mana aku tahu kau berkata _'jadi'_ itu langsung ke arah inti." Degusnya sebal. "Ah. Seharusnya kau yang menjelaskan Sasuke!" perintah gadis itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kau rasakan. Kabur. Itulah pilihanku." Ucap sosok pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke tersebut.

Sakura tidak menjawab perkataan pemuda disampingnya. Menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Lalu aku bertemu denganmu. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kau siapa, namun saat kau mengatakan nama aslimu, lalu aku segera menyadarinya."

"Jadi… kau merahasiakan identitasmu?" ucap sakura ketus, pipinya dikembungkan.

"Yaahh. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi aku menikmatinya!" Sasuke tersenyum licik pada sang gadis. "Jadi?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh sang pemuda. "Ah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Pemuda bodo—hmmpp…" mulut Sakura seketika terkunci oleh ciuman manis dari seseorang dihadapannya.

_Cup!_

Ciuman itu hanya sebentar. Tapi sudah membuat tubuh Sakura menegang dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur di tubuhnya, serta jangan dilupakan wajah putih itu kini berubah merah merona seutuhnya.

Di wajah sang pemuda itu pun juga muncul garis-garis merah, tapi nyatanya dia tetap melakukan. "Jadi… Pres Du Ceour?" seringai kecil itu muncul lagi di wajah tampan sang Uchiha.

"Entahlah!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang keseluruhan berwarna merah.

* * *

A/N: Lalalalalalala~ hancur lalala~ jelek lalala~ -siul-siul gaje-

(1) : tuan musisi itu adalah si Sasuke. Tapi, beneran deh. Aku pikir di awal aku tak pernah menyebut namanya kan? XD

(2) : duniaku. Dunia dimana Sakura tinggal, dunia penyihir.

(3) : Owly. Karena kebodohan saya yang tidak bisa memberi nama, dan jadilah nama Owly –dengan tambahan _'y'_ dibelakangnya.

(4) : mantra. Bayangkan saja mereka berapparete -?- dari mansion Uchiha ke rumah Haruno. Sebenarnya bukan hanya gerbang cahaya dan sapu alat transportasi (?) milik penyihir, menghilang seperti itu juga bisa. Tapi, Sakuranya saja yang tidak tahu. –ditendang-

Ah. Tidak menyangka fict ini benar-benar saya publish, padahal sudah lama membusuk. Maaf mengecewakan para reader! –ojigi- Sebenarnya saya malas mempublish fict ini, dikarena kisah yang hancur, abal, jelek, geje. =.=

Namun, karena hari ini. Tanggal 1 Mei adalah Walpurgis Night, malam dimana bagi para penyihir menampakkan dirinya, yang di percaya oleh orang-orang eropa. Akhirnya saya publish juga ini fict. Yahh, sekedar ikut merayakan saja. –plakk-

Intrument gitar Pres Du Ceour dari folder 'Intrument Classic' milik saya ---yang saya tidak tahu punya siapa--- benar-benar membantu membikin fict ini, lalu ditambah dengan suara lembut dari Mika Nakashima, benar-benar pas deh. Apalagi lagunya yang One (Single Version) XD

Saya masih bingung dengan status saya ini. Apakah seorang penyihir atau Vampire? –plakk-

Daripada mahkluk gaje seperti saya ini banyak bacot, lebih baik kalian para reader (vampir, penyihir, werwolf, peri, munggle, dan sejenisnya) mereview fict ini saja! –dihajar-

Review~


End file.
